Albums of photographs have been used in the past. However, a disadvantage is that such photographs, except for notes written on the back, have not been readily associated with the event, when taken, or the specific date thereof. Children, particularly when grown, are disappointed in such disadvantage.
An object of my invention is to provide a novel biographical calendar which overcomes such disadvantage.